Assumer les conséquences
by VLF
Summary: Parfois les choix que l'on fait ne sont pas toujours les bons.
1. Chapter 1

**Rick**

Je poussais la porte de la chambre pour me retrouver devant mon pire cauchemar. Kate était là, couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, reliée à un divers tas d'appareils émettant des sons plus ou moins rassurants pour une personne étrangère au milieu médical. Mais pour moi, malheureusement, plus rien n'avait de secret sur les différentes machines qui permettaient à la femme que j'aimais de suivre son état de santé ainsi que de la maintenir en vie. Et pour l'instant, les sons émis étaient rassurants, son cœur battait à un rythme normal, ainsi que celui du bébé.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais en colère, en colère contre Kate, car si elle l'avait écoutée, ils n'en seraient pas là ! Moi à son chevet à attendre qu'elle se réveille et elle dans le coma.

10 jours plus tôt :

**Kate**

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre pour venir s'écraser sur mon visage, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire émerger de mon profond sommeil. Je m'étirais tout en me retournant pour faire face à Rick. Avec douceur, je commençais à lui caresser la joue où une barbe naissante apparaissait. Cette action eut pour effet de le réveiller.

- Hé ! Déjà réveillée ? Grogna Rick.

- Oui, le soleil mis a un peu aidé, soupirais-je.

- Ce n'est pas Peanut qui t'a réveillée aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Rick.

- Arrête de l'appeler Peanut, je n'aime pas ce surnom que tu lui as attribué, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Étant donner que l'on a décidé de ne pas connaître le sexe, Peanut est un bon surnom, je trouve. On ne va pas l'appeler bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle naisse, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ? Fis-je en grimaçant.

- Non ma chérie ! Conclu, Rick en souriant.

- Enfin bref pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas ta progéniture qui m'a réveillée, et oui, elle a décidé de rester calme pour l'instant, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire. Mais je suis sur qu'il va se manifester plus tard dans la journée.

- J'espère bien, car c'est tout de même un Castle et les Castle savent se manifester, lui dit-il. Fais-moi juste signe pour que je puisse lui dire bonjour, souria-t-il.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu dises bonjour à la mère de cet enfant, arguais-je, tout en caressant mon ventre arrondi.

- Mais bien sur, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir détective Beckett.

Rick se pencha au-dessus de moi et captura mes lèvres pour échanger un long et tendre baiser, qui, s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de mon portable, aurait pu déborder sur une toute autre activité.

- Rick ? Fis-je en essayant de la repousser.

- Mmmm...

- Je dois répondre, ça doit être le travail.

- Vivement que tu soit en congé maternité, souffla-t-il, au pourra profiter de nos moments à deux sans être interrompue tous les matins par la voix d'Esposito.

Tout en décrochant, je le regardais se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

- Beckett !

- …..

- Ok ! À l'angle de la 31e ouest et de la 8e avenue s'est noté. On sera sur place d'ici une heure, répondis-je à Esposito.

Tout en raccrochant, je rejoignis Rick à la salle de bains. Il finissait de se raser et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche. Son regard croisa le mien dans le miroir et mon cœur rata un battement. Trois ans que nous étions ensemble, et l'intensité de son regard, arrivait encore à déclencher les petits papillons dans mon ventre tellement l'amour qu'il me portait était grand. Mon taux d'adrénaline eu pour effet de grimper et le bébé se manifesta pour la première fois de la journée.

- Le bébé a bougé, déclarais-je.

- Vraiment, approche que je lui dise bonjour, s'exclama-t-il tout souriant.

Une fois devant lui, Rick s'agenouilla et commença sa tirade du matin pour dire bonjour au bébé. Heureusement pour moi, il ne faisait ça uniquement lorsque nous étions tous les deux, et même si au début de ma grossesse je trouvais cela adorable, le faite qu'il le fasse maintenant au minimum trois par jours, rendait le geste agaçant. Mais malgré mon agacement fasse à ce geste attendrissant, Rick souhaitait toucher mon ventre, déjà bien arrondie pour mes six mois de grossesse, et parler à notre enfant, car selon lui, c'était le seul lien qu'il avait avec lui pour l'instant. Et justement après quelques minutes de « dialogue », je l'interrompis lui faisant savoir que nous devions nous préparer car nous étions attendus.

- J'ai dit à Esposito que nous serions sur place dans quarante-cinq minutes, fis-je. Un corps a été trouvé à l'angle de la 31e ouest et de la 8e avenue.

- Encore une minute, répondit-t-il, toujours agenouillé devant moi.

- Castle

- Ok, ok mais je finirais de discuter avec lui tout à l'heure. On prend notre douche ensemble ? Demanda-t-il tout souriant.

- Sûrement pas, on arriverait en retard, le corps ne va pas nous attendre toute la journée rétorquai-je.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais me doucher.

**Kate**

Je n'avais pas menti, quarante-cinq minutes, c'est le temps qu'ils nous avaient fallu pour nous préparer, avaler le petit-déjeuner et rejoindre la scène de crime. Tout cela à une vitesse folle pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'immeuble où les attendaient Esposito et Ryan. Les gars les avaient salués puis les avaient accompagnés à l'appartement où étaient la victime. L'appartement se situait au cinquième étage dans un immeuble de standing moyen. Dès leur entrée dans le loft, l'agitation habituelle d'une scène de crime régnait. Lanie se trouvait au-dessus du corps et effectuait quelques analyses, certains techniciens relevaient des empreintes et d'autres prélevaient des éléments sur le mur du salon. Rick s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte pour continuer de discuter avec les gars, pendant que je rejoignais Lanie.

- Hey ! Lanie bon retour parmi nous, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

- Salut ma belle. Jeff Powell, homme de race blanche, 42 ans, blessure par arme blanche. Je situe l'heure de la mort entre une heure et trois du matin, mais je confirmerais plus tard en salle d'autopsie, dit-elle.

- Merci Lanie. Mais changeons de sujet cinq minutes veux-tu, racontes moi tout, comment c'est passé ce voyage de noces ?

- Oh c'était magnifique, Javier et moi, avons adorés les Maldives, mais je te raconterais tout en détail plus tard, s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Ok, on pourra peut-être se faire une soirée entre filles dans la semaine, je crois que Castle a une réunion avec son éditrice.

- Ça serait parfait. Mais dis-moi, tu as profité pendant mon absence, me fit-elle, tout en regardant mon abdomen.

- Est-ce une façon subtile de me dire que j'ai grossi durant ces trois dernières semaines ?

- Kate, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es juste enceinte de quoi ? Vingt-six semaines, donc c'est normal que tu t'arrondisses et pour rien te cacher, la grossesse te va plutôt bien, conclu-t-elle.

- J'avoue que je me sens bien depuis que les nausées ont cessées. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir où en est ton mari et Ryan.

- À plus tard.

Sur ces dernières paroles, j'entrepris de faire un tour de l'appartement afin de me faire une idée de la personne qui habitait là et surtout voir si quelque chose de suspect pouvait ressortir, car s'il y a bien une chose que j'avais apprise après toutes ces années à enquêter, c'était que l'instinct jouait beaucoup sur la totale réussite d'une affaire, mais aussi que deux paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une seule.

Après avoir fait le tour de la cuisine, de la salle de bains et de la chambre principale, sûrement celle de la victime, je poussais la dernière porte restante. Celle-ci menait à une seconde chambre, une chambre de petite fille. Elle avait été décorée dans les tons roses, peut-être un peu trop à son goût, et était composée d'un lit à barreau, d'une table a langer, d'un placard mural et d'une chaise.

La chaise attira mon œil, car elle était couchée par terre. Il faudrait que je le signale à la scientifique pour qu'elle vienne y faire un tour.

Le fait d'être dans cette chambre, me rappela la conversation que j'avais eu avec Rick il y a de ça quelque jours. Ils avaient commencés à parler de décorer la chambre du bébé ? Car après tout, il ne restait que quelques mois avant qu'elle n'accouche et elle avait lu quelque part, qu'il était préférable de préparer la chambre du nouveau-né minimum deux mois avant sa naissance, et cela, pour laisser le temps aux émanations de peinture de disparaître.

Ils étaient donc tombés d'accord pour commencer les travaux d'ici deux semaines, et avaient donc choisis des tons neutres, pour que la future chambre de leur bébé puisse correspondre à une fille ou un garçon. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, le verdict était tombé, ça serait du blanc, chocolat et du vert anis.

Je fus interrompue de mes pensées par un bruit sourd provenant du placard.

Tout en m'approchant, je mis ma main sur mon arme, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à poser la main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit me projetant en arrière. Je trébuchais sur le tapis, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire tomber à la renverse. Une vive douleur me vrilla l'arrière du crâne, ma tête venait de rencontrer la chaise qui était à terre, je tentais de me relever, mais la douleur était telle que je sentis l'évanouissement me gagner.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer fut le brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle-SPN156-Bones : **Merci pour ta review, peut-être aura tu ta réponse à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Castlefan :** Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Pandora60 :** Merci pour ta review, et je suis bien de ton avis. Pour ce qui est du ressentis, c'est mon gros problème, mais j'essaye d'y travailler. Pour le 'je' et le 'il' je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu, et je suis quasiment certaine qu'il y en aura aussi dans ce chapitre. En tout cas contente que l'histoire de plaise. Bonne lecture.

Voici le chapitre deux, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**Rick**

Alors que je discutais avec les gars, une agitation inhabituelle se produisit dans le salon. Un homme armé venait de débouler de l'une des pièces de l'appartement et se servait de l'un des techniciens de scène de crime comme bouclier humain. Esposito, Ryan et les trois autres officiers présents, réagirent immédiatement en braquant leurs armes sur l'individu.

- Poser votre arme, s'écria Ryan.

L'homme eu pour seule réaction de viser la tempe de son otage et d'intensifier la pression qu'il exerçait autour de son cou.

- J'ai dit, poser votre arme, réitéra Ryan, plus calmement tout en gardant sa position.

- Laisser moi sortir et je le relâcherais, dit l'homme, tout en essayant de rejoindre l'entrée.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça et vous le savez, s'exclama Kevin, il y a eu un meurtre ici, et vous êtes sur les lieux du crime. Donc soit vous posez cette arme et on s'explique, soit mes collègues et moi-même seront obligés d'agir en conséquence.

- Je ne retournerais pas en taule à cause de cette ordure, souffla-t-il, en désignant la victime. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Tandis que Ryan essayait de faire relâcher la pression afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mon attention fut distraite par la non-présence de Kate dans la pièce. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle aurait dû se trouver ici et tenir ce gars en joue.

Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de l'appartement puisque jusqu'à ce que l'incident survienne, j'étais devant l'entrée. Mon regard, parcouru le salon à sa recherche, mais sans grand succès. Elle devait sûrement être dans l'une des autres pièces à rester bien sagement à l'abri que la situation soit sous contrôle avant de sortir, car maintenant qu'elle portait notre enfant, j'espérais bien qu'elle ne prendrait aucun risque qui pourrait les mettre en danger tous les deux.

Je revenais à la réalité alors que l'homme posait son arme à terre et relâchait son otage. Esposito le plaquait déjà au sol et lui passait les menottes. Ryan avait apparemment réussi à le faire changer d'avis assez rapidement, puisqu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux ou trois minutes.

Toutefois, malgré que la situation soit sous contrôle, Kate n'était toujours pas réapparue, et je sentis l'inquiétude me gagner. Je me retournais vers Lanie pour en savoir plus.

- Lanie ! As-tu vu Kate ? Demandai-je soucieux.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir et son corps se tendre. À ce moment-là je compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

- Je l'ai vu partir faire le tour des pièces, cinq minutes avant que ce gars ne déboule, dit-elle nerveusement.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour que je réagisse à ses paroles. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la pièce, d'où l'homme était sorti, suivi par Lanie et Espo . Une fois sur le seuil, mon cœur rata un battement, et je sentis mes jambes se faire lourdes, lorsque je découvris Kate allongée par terre.

L'un de mes pires cauchemars, était après se réaliser, la femme que j'aimais et qui portait notre enfant, se trouvait inconsciente, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Lanie fut la première à réagir, elle se trouvait déjà aux côtés de Kate et cherchait un pouls sur ça carotide.

- Elle respire, souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Ses paroles, eurent pour effet de me faire sortir de ma torpeur, je m'agenouillais à mon tour aux côtés de ma belle et lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

- Kate, chérie, réveille-toi, soufflais-je doucement à son oreille.

- Javier ! Appelle une ambulance, hurla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lanie ?

- Je ne sais pas Castle, mais je serais plus rassurée si elle se réveillait, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

- Kate, réveille-toi chérie, insistais-je en élevant la voix.

- Donne-lui des gifles.

- Quoi, non, je ne vais pas la gifler, fis-je légèrement surpris. Je n'avais jamais giflé de femme, alors le faite de commencer sur Kate ne me réjouissais pas.

- Castle! Me cria-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui le ferais.

- Ok, ok.

Alors que je m'efforçais de donner quelques claques à Kate, celle-ci commença à émerger.

- Mmmm...

- Lanie, elle revient à elle.

- Kate, ma belle, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, exigea Lanie.

Petit à petit, ses yeux papillonnèrent, pour finir par complètement s'ouvrir et venir se fixer sur Lanie.

- Lanie ? Grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Kate, tu nous as faits peur, tu sais. On t'a retrouvée inconsciente dans cette chambre.

Avec toute la concentration possible, je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de ce souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, plutôt, dans cette pièce.

- Un homme..., un homme, il est sorti du placard et m'a bousculée, j'ai trébuché et ma tête a heurter la chaise. Après, c'est le trou noir.

- Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Demandais-je calmement.

- Rick ? S'étonna-t-elle, ayant l'air de remarquer ma présence pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, dit-elle, tout en essayant de s'asseoir.

- Oh là ! Doucement reste couchée jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours, s'exclama-t-elle. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. D'ailleurs où sont-ils, ils devraient être là depuis un moment.

- Quoi, non, je vais bien, fit-elle, tout en s'asseyant pour de bon cette fois.

- Kate, tu devrais peut-être écouter Lanie, insistais-je, elle a raison, tu es restée inconsciente au moins dix minutes.

- J'ai dit que je me sentais bien, aidez-moi à me lever, dit-elle avec agacement, et annulé l'ambulance, je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital juste pour un petit mal de tête.

- Permets-moi d'insister Kate, mais ça pourrait être grave, il se peut que tu ais une commotion cérébrale.

- Chérie, elle n'a pas tort, tu devrais au moins voir un médecin, et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, le bébé a pu prendre un coup lorsque tu es tombé, ajoutais-je, pour lui faire entendre raison.

Mais je sus au moment même où je terminais ma phrase, que j'aurais du me taire car je vis son regard s'assombrir puis son corps se tendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Rick, que je ne prends pas soin de notre bébé, que je ne pense cas moi ? Cria-t-elle avec colère.

- Quoi, non, je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, fis-je en essayant de la calmer. Je pense juste qu'il faut vérifier que tout est ok pour vous deux, dis-je en déposant une main sur son ventre.

- Tu sais quoi Castle, je peux me gérer toute seule, et si je dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien, c'est clair ? Conclu a-t-elle en colère, tout en repoussant ma main et se levant.

Malgré son insistance à ne pas nous écouter, je l'aidais tout de même à se mettre débout. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle nous foudroya de son regard perçant.

- Et puis, pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas malade, mais juste enceinte. Alors fichez moi la paix, souffla-t-elle.

Je la vis se retourner et réajuster ses vêtements. Cependant alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, elle se stoppa nette pour se retourner vers nous est nous interroger.

- Où est mon arme ?

- Comment ça, où est ton arme, demandais-je, inquiet. Elle n'est pas sur toi ?

- Non Castle si je pose la question, c'est que je ne l'ai pas avec moi, grogna-t-elle, visiblement toujours en colère.

Son regard s'illumina puis demanda,

- L'homme qui m'a bousculée où est-il ?

- Dans le salon avec Ryan, répondis-je, pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette ordure m'a pris mon arme.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour de bon et je me retrouvais seul avec Lanie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lanie pour voir ça réaction concernant le comportement de Kate et pour toute réponse, me renvoya un timide sourire, l'air de dire, « et bien ça ne rigole pas quand Kate Beckett est en colère ».

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle devrait aller à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je.

- Premièrement, elle a pris un coup sur la tête, deuxièmement, elle s'est évanouie et troisièmement elle est enceinte. Donc le médecin que je suis me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle devrait voir un médecin, d'autant plus que c'est de ma meilleure amie dont on parle. Mais comme elle nous la gentiment fait comprendre elle n'ira pas, par contre on peut la surveiller, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors là, tu peux compter sur moi, fis-je en souriant. Et pour commencer, je vais la rejoindre.

En arrivant au salon, je la rejoignis auprès de Ryan. Celui-ci était après lui présenter l'individu qui était menotté, les mains dans le dos.

- Voici Stan Carter. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je ne lui lisse ses droits, ça serait lui l'auteur du meurtre de Jeff Powell.

- Oh vraiment, et bien dans ce cas, on pourra ajouter violence sur officier, et vol d'arme. Ce gars m'a volé mon arme pour ensuite la braquée sur un civil.

- Comment ça ! C'est ton arme qu'il a utilisée ? S'étonna Ryan.

- Oui, et cause de lui de vais devoir faire un tas de paperasse pour tout justifier. Qu'on le ramène au poste, je veux pouvoir l'interroger quand j'arriverais, conclu-t-elle agacée.

- Bien je m'en charge, fit-il, légèrement étonné du comportement de sa chef.

**Kate**

Durant le trajet qui nous ramenait au poste, j'avais pu me détendre. Rick s'était excusé auprès de moi pour les paroles qu'il avait tenu, même si, toutefois, je reconnaissais mettre laissée emportée.

Néanmoins, je ne décollerais pas en ce qui concernait Stan Carter, car j'allais devoir m'expliquer auprès de Gates concernant le vol de mon arme et je savais que cela n'allait rien m'apporter de bon.

Et en effet, à peine avais-je franchi les portes de l'ascenseur, qu'elle m'appelais pour que je la rejoigne dans son bureau.

Une fois dans celui-ci, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fis, prête à entendre la remontrance.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé sur la scène de crime concernant le meurtre de Jeff Powell, commença-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien ! Je vais même très bien, hormis un petit mal de tête, répondis-je légèrement surprise de sa question.

Toutefois, par peur de représailles venant de sa part, je voulais enchaîner sur l'incident concernant le vol de mon arme en essayant de lui expliquer moi-même la situation, mais avant que je n'aie pu lui donner la moindre information, je fus interrompu par une question à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Vous souvenez-vous de la discussion que nous avons eu toutes les deux, lorsque vous êtes venu m'annoncer votre grossesse ? Fit-elle, sérieusement, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je sus à ce moment précis, que les représailles que je craignais n'étaient pas celles auxquelles je pensais. À savoir, un blâme concernant une faute professionnelle de ma part, mais plutôt, son souci qui visait ma santé et celle du bébé.

- Oui, celle concernant ma présence sur le terrain, répondis-je. Nous étions d'accord que je n'interviendrais plus sur l'appréhension des suspects, mais que je pouvais continuer à aller sur les scènes de crimes, jusqu'à la fin de mon sixième mois, fis-je, légèrement anxieuse pour la suite de cette conversation.

- En effet, c'est de celle-ci dont je voudrais vous parler. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de rompre notre accord dès maintenant. Après l'incident d'aujourd'hui, où nous avons frôler la catastrophe, je ne prendrais plus aucun risque vous concernant. Je vous assigne à votre bureau, jusqu'à votre congé maternité.

Son annonce me laissa sans voix. Je la regardais dans les yeux et me fis la réflexion que j'aurais peut-être préféré une suspension au lieu d'une assignation à rester au poste à faire de la paperasserie pendant encore deux mois. Mon manque de réaction la troubla visiblement puisqu'elle me tira de mes réflexions.

- Kate, m'interpella-t-elle.

Depuis toutes ses années que je la connaissais, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle employait mon prénom et je sus qu'elle l'utilisait pour me faire entendre raison. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se serve de ce subterfuge pour faire de moi une gratte-papier. Je réagis donc vivement avant qu'elle ne continue sa tirade.

- Capitaine, permettez-moi, mais je suis encore tout à fait apte à faire mon job. Je suis juste enceinte, pas malade. L'incident de ce matin aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et...

- Lieutenant, s'insurgea-t-elle, la décision est prise, donc la discussion est close. Prenez-le reste de la journée, cela vous permettra de vous reposez et de prendre conscience de ce que je vous ai dit à l'instant. Oh, et n'oubliez pas d'emmener votre moitié avec vous, termina-t-elle, en prenant un dossier sur son bureau et en commençant à le lire.

A ce moment là, je compris que la discussion était clause. Encore sonnée par la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Je me levais et sortis du bureau pour rejoindre le mien, où se trouvais Rick.

- Alors, que voulait-elle ? M'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Tout en faisant un rapide résumé de la petite réunion à laquelle j'avais eu droit, je rassemblais quelque affaires et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

- Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais, fit-il, tout en me suivant. On pourra se reposer et finir ce qu'Espo a interrompu ce matin, dit-il en me souriant.

- Tu te câlineras tout seule mon cher, car comme me la recommandé Gates je vais me reposer, m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Car malgré la situation, je prenais conscience qu'un peu de repos après cette matinée éprouvante ne serait pas du luxe. Mon mal de tête ne passait pas, au contraire, je dirais même qu'il empirait. Et puis le bébé n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups, et même si j'appréciais qu'il se manifeste, à trop haute dose, cela me fatiguais.

Après être rentré au loft, Rick avait préparé le déjeuner comme il savait si bien le faire. Ravioles au saumon et basilic, et Tiramisu pour dessert. Puis, nous nous étions installés pour déguster le repas et une fois de plus je m'étais régalée. Alors qu'il c'était proposé pour faire la vaisselle, je m'étais dirigée vers le canapé pour faire une sieste car même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître, ma grossesse, l'incident de ce matin et mon mal de tête qui s'intensifiait, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Rick avait du s'en apercevoir, puisque depuis notre retour je n'avais rien eu le droit de faire. C'est donc sereinement que je fermais les yeux pour me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais dormi. Une douleur vive me vrillait les tempes et j'avais la nausée. Je me levais du canapé, mais fus prise de vertiges, et du me rasseoir.

Après quelques minutes, je renouvelais l'opération en prenant plus de précautions, mais les vertiges persistaient. Je restais debout tout de même, car j'avais un besoin urgent de soulager ma vessie.

- Rick, appelais-je, pour avoir un peu de soutien, tout en commençant à me diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Et bien, te devais vraiment être fatiguée car tu as dormi plus de quatre heures, fit-il souriant, tout en se rapprochant.

- Je, … Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal à la tête, soufflais-je.

Je me sentis partir vers l'avant et m'apprêtais à rencontrer le sol, mais je fus interrompu par les bras puissants de Rick qui était parvenu à franchir les derniers pas nous séparant. Une fois dans ceux-ci, j'eus juste eu le temps d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche avant que je perdre connaissance.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Audrey 1986 : **Contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Castlefan :** Voilà la suite, désolé mais je ne peux pas te dire si ça serra une happyend. Il faudra lire pour savoir :)

**Laetitia :** Merci pour ta review, conte que ça te plaise, bonne lecture avec cette suite.

**Rick**

Comment cette journée avait-elle pu se finir ainsi, alors qu'elle avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Je me repassais en tête les événements de ses dernières heures. L'évanouissement de Kate, mon incapacité à la faire revenir à elle, l'arrivée des secours, les premiers soins qui lui étaient prodigués, les questions que ceux-ci me posaient et auxquelles je répondais comme un automate, le trajet en ambulance sirène hurlante, sa prise en charge à l'hôpital et puis maintenant, mon attente pour savoir comment allait la femme que j'aimais.

Depuis trois heures que j'étais dans cette salle d'attente, totalement impersonnelle, je tournais en rond, comme un lion en cage. Personne n'était venu me donner des nouvelles et cela me rendait fou.

J'avais mis à profit la première heure, en prévenant Ryan, ma mère, Alexis, Esposito et Lanie. Celle-ci était venue me rejoindre à l'hôpital, alors que Ryan et Espo s'étaient proposés pour aller chercher le père de Kate, au fin fond du New- Jersey car celui-ci était parti se reposer dans sa cabane et où malheureusement il n'y avait aucun réseau de communication. Quant à mère et Alexis, elles devaient sûrement être à bord de l'avion qui les ramèneraient à New- York écourtant ainsi leur séjour à Los- Angeles.

Mais ses deux dernières heures m'avaient paru interminables.

- Castle, tu devrais t'asseoir où tu vas fini par creuser une tranchée à force de faire les cent pas, me fit Lanie en souriant, tout en prenant ma main afin de me stopper.

Je m'asseyais donc à ces côtés et me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Tout est de ma faute, si le l'avais surveillée, comme tu me l'avais dit, son état ne se serait pas aussi aggravé, murmurais-je, en me redressant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui arrive, commença-t-elle. Excuse-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais la seule responsable et Kate.

- Quoi, je ne comprends pas, m'exclamais-je, surpris de ses paroles.

- Kate était conscience de ses actes ce matin lorsqu'elle a refusé de voir un médecin. Nous avons insisté pour cela, mais tu la connais, plus têtu qu'elle, cela n'existe pas, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Si elle avait vu un médecin tout de suite après son agression, elle ne serait peut-être même pas ici. Elle est la seule responsable de ce qui se passe et maintenant, elle en paye les conséquences, souffla-t-elle visiblement en colère contre Kate.

Je me crispais sous ses dernières paroles, comment pouvait-elle dire ça, c'était de sa meilleure amie dont elle parlait.

- Rick, crois-moi, ça me coûte vraiment d'avoir dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Et je suis sûr qu'une partie de toi pense la même chose.

- Lanie, je...

Je fus interrompu par deux médecins qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle d'attente. Je me levais pour les accueillir.

- Monsieur Castle ! Je suis le docteur Hayes et voici ma collègue le docteur Price, dit-il en me serrant la main. Est-ce que l'on peut vous parler ?

- Oui, bien sur, voici une amie, le docteur Parish- Esposito, dis-je d'une traite, tout en désignant Lanie. Comment va ma femme? M'enquis-je, impatient.

- Nous devrions nous asseoir si vous le voulez bien, fit Hayes en désignant les chaises vides.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir, annonçais-je, je veux juste savoir comment va ma femme.

- Rick, calme-toi, murmura, Lanie. On devrait s'asseoir et écouter ce qu'ils ont a nous dire, dit-elle en essayant de me résonner.

Tout en m'asseyant, je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux médecins devant moi, l'un deux avait un badge indiquant qu'il était docteur en neurochirurgie, quant à l'autre, rien ne me permettait d'identifier sa spécialité.

- Monsieur Castle, s'engagea Hayes, je suis docteur en neurochirurgie. L'état de votre femme est très occupant pour l'instant, je ne vous le cache pas. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée aux urgences, son Glasgow était à 8. Elle ne répondait à aucune de nos stimulations, quelle soit verbale ou physique, nous avons dû l'intuber. Nous lui avons fait passer un scanner et celui-ci a révélé que le coup qu'elle a reçu ce matin a provoqué un traumatisme crânien, ce qui a entraîné la formation d'un hématome extra-dural.

- Je suis désolé docteur, mais je ne comprends pas, intervenais-je. Glasgow, extra-dural qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais votre femme est dans le coma, annonça-t-il.

Si je n'avais pas été assis, je me serais effondré tellement la nouvelle était dure à attendre. Heureusement pour moi, Lanie m'avait résonné et j'étais bien ancré sur une chaise. Je me sentais oppressé, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Toutefois, je ne me sentais pas la force de me lever, alors celle de marcher jusqu'à la sortie, me semblait irréalisable.

Visiblement rassuré que je sois toujours parmi-eux, Hayes continua.

- Un hématome extra-dural est un épanchement de sang entre l'os du crâne et le cerveau. Le sang comprime le cerveau et s'il n'est pas pris à temps peut entraîner la mort, m'expliqua-t-il. Afin d'évacuer le sang, j'ai dû intervenir en posant un drain pour réduire la pression exercée sur son cerveau. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions à me poser ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je..., qu'en va-t-elle se réveiller.

- Et bien comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est dans un coma lourd pour l'instant, donc la seule chose que l'on peut faire est d'attendre.

- Attendre, m'écriais-je, je ne peux pas rester à attendre à rien faire.

- Monsieur, calmez-vous, je vous en pris, je vous assure que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est d'attendre, s'empressa de répondre Hayes. Nous nous occupons d'elle.

- Il a raison Castle, me souffla Lanie. Est-ce qu'il est possible de les voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les voir ? Comment avais-je pu oublier le bébé, même s'il n'était pas encore né, il faisait partie de notre vie, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Non, attendez ! M'empressais-je, le bébé, comment va le bébé ? Vous n'avez rien dit sur lui.

À ce moment-là, Hayes se recula pour laisser la place au docteur Price.

- Comme la dit il y a quelque instant le docteur Hayes, je suis le docteur Price, je suis Gynécologue- Obstétricien et je me suis occupé de Kate lorsqu'elle a été admise, intervient-elle. Contrairement à votre femme, le bébé se porte bien, nous avons pratiqué plusieurs échographies afin de surveiller son état, et on peut dire que votre fille se porte bien pour un bébé de vingt-huit semaines. Votre femme a su la protéger lors de ses pertes de connaissance, car si elle était tombée sur le ventre, cela aurait pu déclencher un accouchement prématuré.

- Ma fille, murmurais-je.

Price du comprendre que je ne connaissais pas le sexe du bébé, car elle tenta de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Castle, je pensais que vous saviez, je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise à vous et votre amie, confia-t-elle, visiblement gênée de sa bévue.

- Non, non ne vous excusez pas pour ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, m'écriais-je. Tu as entendu Lanie, c'est une fille, lançais-je, de bonheur en serrant Lanie dans mes bras

- Oui Rick, je ne suis pas sourde, tu sais, dit-elle, en souriant.

Toutefois, je revenais rapidement à la réalité, maintenant que je savais que ma fille allait bien, je voulais voir Kate, pouvoir la toucher, lui prendre la main.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir s'il vous plaît ? M'empressais-je de demander.

- Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me dit Price. Docteur Hayes ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Bien sur, par contre je préfère qu'il n'y ai que vous pour l'instant, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lanie qui me répondis qu'il n'y avait aucun souci est que c'était normal que ce soit moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et par ce simple geste, je lui fis passer toute ma reconnaissance d'être là, durant dans cette étape.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener jusqu'à la chambre de votre femme, me fis le docteur Price tout en quittant la pièce.

Je me retournais pour la suivre tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Lanie. Celle-ci me fit un timide sourire, et me souhaita bonne chance.

Je suivais donc le docteur Price, le long des couloirs, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive, non pas dans le service de neurochirurgie comme je lavais pensé, mais dans celui de réanimation. Elle se présenta au bureau des infirmières pour se renseigner dans quelle chambre Kate avait été installée. L'une d'entre-elle consulta son registre, et l'informa qu'elle se trouvait dans la neuf.

Ayant récupérer l'information, Price me tendit une blouse et des sur chaussures, en m'expliquant que nous rentrions dans un milieu stérile. Je m'empressais donc d'enfiler la panoplie et continuais de la suivre dans ce long couloir.

- Pourquoi est-elle dans le service de réanimation et pas dans celui de neurochirurgie ? demandais-je ?

- Même si elle souffre de problème neuro, le fait qu'elle soit sous respirateur et qu'elle est besoin de soin régulier, demande une surveillance constante et le service de réanimation est prévu pour cela. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les chambres n'ont pas vraiment d'intimités puisqu'elles ont des portes vitrées, le personnel, a ainsi une vision d'ensemble des patients, m'expliqua-t-elle, le plus calmement possible.

Nous continuions à traverser le couloir, lorsque le docteur se stoppa et leva son regard devant l'un des box. Je suivis son regard et mon cœur se serra à la vue de Kate.

Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable dans ce lit d'hôpital, reliée un tas d'appareils plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Cela me ramena quelques années en arrière, lorsque le sniper lui avait tiré dessus, je l'avais trouvée si fragile lorsque j'étais venu lui rendre visite, même si Josh était à ses côtés. Mais la différence cette fois-ci, était qu'elle était seule, personne à ses côtés, comme abandonnée. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Price.

- Je vais vous laisser, si vous avez d'autres questions à me poser n'hésiter pas, souffla-t-elle, en commençant à marcher en direction du bureau des infirmières.

- Oui attendez, m'empressais-je de répondre, en la rattrapant. Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer, à quoi servent toutes ces machines auxquelles elle est rattachée. Je suis écrivain, et j'avoue que j'aime bien comprendre les choses et surtout savoir à quoi elles servent. Surtout quand celles-ci permettent la survie de ma femme, confiais-je timidement.

Même si je savais l'utilité de certaine, je voulais être sur de bien tout comprendre, et cela, peut-être, pour bien me faire prendre conscient que je ne rêvais pas, que tout cela était bien réel.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre, me faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit et commença son récit.

- Comme vous la dit le docteur Hayes, ils ont dû l'intuber, commença-t-elle. Ce tube, dit-elle, en désignant le tuyau qui sortait de la bouche de Kate, et relié au respirateur artificiel. Même si elle ne montrait pas de déficience respiratoire, chaque patient dans le coma est intubé, cela permet d'assurer les voies respiratoires du patient. Ensuite, ils ont dû lui poser une sonde gastrique, c'est indispensable dans un cas comme celui de votre femme. Elle permet d'alimenter votre femme et le bébé, 24h/24, continua-t-elle. Après, il y a les diverses perfusions auxquelles elle est reliée. Ce son des solutions pour l'hydrater, des anti-douleurs, et des médicaments. Et pour finir, voici les deux monitoring, désigna-t-elle, l'un est celui de votre femme, et l'autre est celui du bébé. Ils contrôlent leurs activités cardiaques.

Je m'approchais de ceux-ci pour les étudier de plus prés. Celui relié à Kate émettait des bips rassurants et régulier, ce qui me rassura dans la mesure du possible puisqu'elle était dans le coma. Quant à celui du bébé, ce n'était pas des bips que j'entendais, mais les véritables battements du cœur, ils étaient rapides, mais je me souvenais, lors de la première échographie, que le médecin, avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal pour un bébé in utero. Price interrompu le cours de mes pensées en signalant qu'elle restait à ma disposition. Je la remerciais d'avoir pris le temps et alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, je m'approchais de Kate.

Je lui pris la main, et me penchais au-dessus d'elle pour venir l'embrasser sur le front. Je fus surpris, car contrairement à d'habitude sa peau était froide, comme si elle était restée dans le froid de l'hiver.

- Vous pouvez lui parler, vous savez, fit une infirmière en s'approchant du lit et en commençant à changer une des perfusions. Certaines personnes dans le coma entendent et cela les stimules pour revenir parmi nous, annonça-t-elle, souriante.

- Je le ferais, merci, dis-je.

- Les visites sont terminées à cette heure-ci normalement, mais le docteur Price m'a dit qu'elle vous autorisait à rester pour cette nuit. Même si je pense, que vous seriez sûrement mieux installé dans votre lit, que dans ce fauteuil, s'exclama-t-elle, en montrant le siège qui était posé dans un coin.

- C'est gentil de sa part, je penserais à la remercier.

- Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, je serais au bout du couloir. Et n'oubliez pas, parler lui, conclu-t-elle, en quittant la chambre.

Tout en la regardant quitter la chambre, je décidais de suivre ses indications, car après tout cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Je me penchais de nouveau au dessus d'elle et lui effleura le visage.

- Kate, chérie, murmurais-je, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, le bébé a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, je t'aime Kate.

Je fus déçu de ne voir aucune réaction de sa part, mais à quoi pouvais-je bien attendre, bon sang. Les médecins m'avaient dit que le plus dur serait d'attendre, afin de lui laisser le temps de récupérer, mais combien de temps devrais-je la voir dans cet état, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Je me résignais sur le fait, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas cette nuit et me retournais pour aller chercher le fauteuil et l'approcher du lit. Je m'installais dedans, toujours en tenant ça main, car j'avais besoin de la toucher, pour ressentir sa présence.

Je dus m'assoupir un moment, car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, quelqu'un appelait mon nom et me secouait légèrement.

- Richard.

**Jim**

J'ai su dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert ma porte, que quelque chose était arrivé à ma Katie. Ces collègues Ryan et Esposito, se tenaient devant ma porte, et rien que leurs présences ici au fin fond du New Jersey, à une heure si tardive, annonçait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Où est Kate ? Demandais-je, avant même qu'ils aient prononcés le moindre mot.

- Monsieur Beckett, commença, Esposito, nous sommes venus vous chercher pour vous ramener à l'hôpital, votre fille y a été amenée tôt dans la soirée.

- Pourquoi, que c'est-il passé ? Ça a un rapport avec le bébé ? Continuais-je, en prenant ma veste et quelques affaires.

- Non monsieur, fit-Ryan. Cela a un rapport avec un incident qui c'est produit ce matin, elle allait bien sur le coup, mais son état s'est aggravé en fin de journée. Castle nous a dit où vous trouver et nous nous sommes proposés pour venir vous chercher et vous ramener auprès d'elle.

- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part, laisser moi finir de fermer la cabane et nous pourrons y aller.

Durant le trajet qui nous ramenait à New-York, Ryan m'avait détaillé les événements de l'incident et j'avais été surpris de découvrir que Kate allait toujours sur le terrain. Car même si elle était enceinte de six mois et demi, et que celle-ci se déroulait à merveille selon les dires de sa fille, le travail qu'elle exerçait n'était pas un boulot de tout repos et pas sans risque non plus.

Après deux heures de route, nous arrivions enfin à l'hôpital, Esposito, avait par le biais de sa femme, su nous diriger le plus rapidement possible, afin de la rejoindre dans la salle d'attente. Une fois dans celle-ci, la meilleure amie de ma fille vint a m'a rencontre.

- Jim, je suis contente de vous voir, même si j'aurais préféré vous retrouver dans d'autres circonstances, me confia-t-elle, en me serrant la main.

- Moi aussi, Lanie, dis-je, en parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche de mon gendre. Où est Richard ?

- Oh, il est avec Kate, les médecins sont venus nous parler de son état et il a demandé à la voir. Il est avec elle depuis.

- Comment va ma Katie, demandais-je, en m'asseyant.

Lanie, répéta aux gars et à moi, ce que les médecins lui avaient dit quelques heures plutôt. Et mon angoisse grandis au fur et à mesure de son discours.

- Elle est dans le coma ! Lançais-je, d'une voie paniquée et surprise par cet aveu.

- Oui, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre comme ça, répliqua-t-elle.

- Vous savez si je peux la voir ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème, puisque Rick est avec elle. Vous êtes son père après tout, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je remerciais Lanie, Kevin et Javier et retournais donc à l'accueil afin de trouver quelqu'un capable de me conduire à la chambre de ma fille. Une jeune femme m'indiqua comment rejoindre où le service se trouvait Kate.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, j'arrivais enfin devant le service concerné. Plusieurs infirmières étaient présentent derrières un immense bureau, et l'une m'interpella.

- Est-ce que je peux vous renseigner monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Oui, je viens voir ma fille, répondis-je.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure-ci. Il vous faudra revenir demain matin.

- Je ne comprends pas, le mari de ma fille est avec elle pourtant, fis-je.

- Vraiment, quel est le nom de votre fille ?

- Katherine Beckett, elle est enceinte et a été admise aujourd'hui.

- Oh, oui, je vois, le docteur Price a autorisé son mari à rester pour la nuit s'il le souhaitait, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre la visite de la famille proche, s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais juste vous demander de mettre cette blouse et ses sur chaussures, car c'est un milieu stérile et après je vous conduirais à la chambre de votre fille.

- Bien sur, je vous remercie, dis-je, en enfilant la blouse et les sur chaussures, et tout cela, en la suivant.

Après avoir traversé un énième couloir, elle se retourna et me signe que nous étions arrivés.

Et en effet, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour Kate allongée dans un lit et Richard à ses côtés, lui tenant la main et dormant dans un fauteuil inconfortable. Et vu la position qu'il avait, il était bon pour un bon mal de dos.

Je m'approchais de lui et commençais à le secouer et l'appeler, afin de le réveiller.

- Richard ! Murmurais-je, une première fois. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

- Richard ! Lançais-je, plus fort cette fois-ci.

La seconde fois fut la bonne puisqu'il sursauta et reprit vite ses esprits en me voyant.

- Jim, vous êtes déjà arrivé ? Quelle heure est il ? Parlant à grande vitesse.

- Du calme fiston, je suis arrivé à l'hôpital il y a une demi-heure environ, et il est une heure du matin, annonçais-je. Comment va-t-elle, dis-je, en désignant Kate.

- Bien, mis à part qu'elle est dans le coma, confia-t-il, tristement. Je suis désolé Jim, je n'ai pas su la protéger, souffla-t-il.

- Le seul responsable est l'homme qui lui a fait ça, et d'après ce que m'a expliqué le détective Ryan, il est en prison pour l'instant. Donc je vous interdis de penser que vous êtes responsable de son état, rétorquais-je.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, si je l'avais surveillée, son état ne se serait pas autant aggravé et elle ne serait pas dans le coma, confia-t-il tristement.

- Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui allait se passer, alors arrêter de vous morfondre, et battez-vous pour elle, ou plutôt pour eux, criais-je, en désignant ma fille et son ventre. Ils ont besoin de vous, autant que vous avez besoin d'eux.

- Vous savez, le médecin m'a dit que c'était une fille, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment, je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir le sexe avant la naissance.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais elle n'était pas au courant, donc quand elle a voulu me parler de l'état du bébé, elle la révélé sans vraiment réfléchir, mais je ne lui en veux pas, je n'ai plus qu'a l'annoncer à Kate maintenant, annonça-t-il, en la regardant.

- Alors mon bébé va avoir une fille, m'exclamais-je, tout souriant. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme Kate à sa naissance,dis-je, en rigolant.

- Comment ça ?

- Kate ne faisant que de pleurer, le premier mois après sa naissance à été catastrophique pour sa mère et moi, nous ne dormions que quelques heures par nuit, car mademoiselle ne voulais pas dormir. Et puis du jour au lendemain, elle a cessé, elle dormait, prenait ses biberons sans rechigner, en somme, un bébé que touts parents aimeraient avoir.

- Peut m'importe qu'elle pleure, elle pourra pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, du moment que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras et que Kate puisse en faire autant, ferra mon plus grand bonheur, conclu-t-il. Je vais vous laisser la place, de toute, façon je dois rentrer, ma mère et ma fille ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu et me changer, je serais de retour tôt demain matin. Je vous la confie pour le reste de la nuit, annonça-t-il, en se levant et en embrassant le front de ma fille.

Je le regardais quitter la pièce et prenais place auprès de ma fille, et lui murmura un je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lanie**

Six jours ! Cela faisait six jours que ma meilleure amie était dans le coma et toujours aucune amélioration de son état. Les médecins restaient optimistes, pour qu'elle se réveille, mais restaient sur la réserve, concernant les séquelles qu'elle pourrait avoir par la suite.

Je savais, de par mon métier, que plus le coma était long, plus les séquelles étaient importantes. Je les remerciais, indirectement, de ne pas nous donner de faux espoirs quant aux chances qu'elle en sorte indemne. Mais j'espérais, de tout mon cœur que ce soit le cas, car je connaissais suffisamment Kate, pour savoir que c'était une battante.

Pour l'heure, après avoir revêtu l'habit traditionnel du service de réa, je me dirigeais vers la chambre où se trouvait Kate. Une fois devant celle-ci, je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver Castle, il était après faire la lecture à Kate, car depuis qu'une infirmière lui avait dit que lui parler augmentais les chances qu'elle se réveille, Rick passait ses journées entières, de huit heures à vingt heures, à lire à haute voix. Heureusement pour lui, il était banni du service pour la nuit, car même si Kate était dans le coma, elle aussi avait besoin de repos, étant donner que, les soins qu'elle recevait dans la journée pouvaient être épuisants, même dans un cas comme le sien.

- Et Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui lis aujourd'hui ? Une de tes créations ou un tout autre genre, m'exclamais-je, en venant l'embrasser.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est un de mes crus, et plus précisément « Vague de chaleur », répondit-il, en marquant la page qu'il était après lire et en posant le livre sur le lit.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Fis-je, en désignant Kate.

- Aucun changement, souffla-t-il. Le docteur Hayes lui a fait passer un scanner hier après-midi. L'hématome s'est résorbé, donc maintenant, c'est à elle de faire le reste boulot pour qu'elle se réveille, dit-il, en se levant et s'approchant de Kate.

- N'est-ce pas chérie, tu dois faire un effort. Montre moi tes jolis yeux ! Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fait le pour ta fille, car figure toi que je lui parle tous les jours, et la voix de sa maman lui manque, murmura-t-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Vraiment, Castle, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères en disant cela, lançais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas honte, utiliser ta fille comme appât pour réveiller sa mère, dis-je, en rigolant.

- Quoi, fit-il, innocemment. Tous les moyens sont bons dorénavant, et je suis sur que la voix de sa mère lui manque, fit-il, en posant une main sur le ventre de mon amie.

J'allais m'avouer vaincue, lorsque le docteur Price, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était suivie par une infirmière, et celle-ci poussait un appareil, que je reconnus, comme étant un échographe.

- Monsieur Castle, docteur Parish, contente de vous voir, commença-t-elle. Je savais que je vous trouverez ici, monsieur Castle. J'allais pratiquer une échographie pour vérifier que le bébé se développe bien, et je me disais, que vous aimeriez y assister, annonça-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Vraiment, s'enquit, Rick de joie.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas là ! Vous êtes bien le père de cet enfant n'est-ce pas, ironisa-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oh, croyez-moi, c'est bien lui le père, poursuivis-je, sur le même ton.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Je vais vous laisser, je repasserais plus tard, m'exclamais-je.

- Non Lanie, reste s'il te plaît, je suis sur que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Kate, dit-il. Et puis tu pourras voir mon adorable fille.

- Castle, c'est un moment à partager à deux, entre Kate et toi...

- Oui, mais le problème et qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit tout à fait-là, lança-t-il, tristement. Alors s'il te plaît, je te le demande, reste avec moi.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, je m'avouais vaincue, suite aux paroles touchantes du grand Richard Castle. Price, avait profité de notre échange, pour préparer Kate. Celle-ci, avait l'abdomen totalement découvert et le docteur avait déjà étalé le gel.

- Alors monsieur Castle, prêt à voir votre fille ? Questionna Price, en posant la sonde sur le ventre de Kate.

- Toujours ! Montrez-moi ma princesse, dit-il, joyeusement.

Castle pris ma main et la serra. Par ce simple geste, je sentais la tension qui l'occupait. Price commença l'examen et l'image apparue. Celle-ci montra une image nette du bébé de Rick et Kate, et ma première impression fut, elle est parfaite. Son corps était déjà bien formé, heureusement pour un fœtus de vingt-neuf semaines, je pouvais voir sa tête, ses mains, ses pieds et l'émotion me submergea, tellement j'étais ému de voir ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rick, qui lui aussi était visiblement ému, puisque des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je me retenais de faire un commentaire, car le moment restait magique et pour rien au monde, je ne voulais gâcher ce moment.

- Je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle a la bougeotte, s'exclama le docteur souriante.

- En ayant des parents comme ceux-là ! Fis-je, en désignant Kate et Rick. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée.

Rick leva les yeux au ciel, et redirigea son attention sur l'échographe.

- C'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire qu'elle bouge autant, interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

- Oui pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Votre femme arrive à la fin du sixième mois et il reste encore assez de place pour que le bébé puisse bouger et se retourner. Par contre, à partir du huitième mois, elle devrait beaucoup moins bouger et donner de coup, car elle commencera à manquer de place, expliqua-t-elle.

Price, continua l'examen presque en silence, puisqu'elle ouvrit la bouche seulement pour dire l'estimation du poids et la taille du bébé, et pour confirmer que tout allait bien, autant pour Kate que pour sa fille. Elle termina par imprimer des photos pour Castle et une fois cela fait, quitta la chambre.

Je me tournais vers Rick pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci avait les mains posées sur le ventre de Kate, et parlait à sa fille. Je l'avais déjà surpris faire ce geste ces derniers jours, mais à chaque fois, il s'était interrompu en me voyant rentrer dans la chambre. Mais aujourd'hui, apparemment, cela ne lui posait aucune gène. Toutefois, je décidais de me retirer afin de les laisser tous les trois et l'informait que je serais à la cafétéria.

* * *

Une fois servi et installée à une table, j'en profitais pour appeler mon mari, car depuis l'incident de Kate, nous nous étions peu vus. Lui étant débordé par deux nouvelles affaires à résoudre, et moi occupée, par mes allées et venu entre mon travail et l'hôpital. Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Hola chica ! Comment va ma femme chérie ?

- Oh Javier ! Ça va, dis-je, d'une petite voie.

- C'est ça oui, à entendre ta voix, je dirais plutôt que ce n'est pas la grande forme. Un problème avec Beckett ?

- Non, Kate va bien, enfin autant qu'elle le peut vu son état. C'est juste que..., on vient de lui faire une échographie, et Castle m'a demandée de rester, et c'était tellement émouvant, que ça m'a un peu chamboulée. Tu comprends, j'imagine le cas où elle ne se réveillerait pas, et où sa fille se retrouverait seule sans sa mère...

- Lanie ! Elle ne serait pas seule puisque Castle sera là, toi tu seras là, moi, Ryan, Alexis et Martha seront tous là pour cette princesse, tenta-t-il, de me rassurer.

- Oui, je sais, mais la plus grande crainte de Kate lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte était qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que son enfant se retrouve sans sa mère. Elle a vécu ça et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive à sa fille ou son fils, confiais-je.

- Ça n'arrivera p as puisqu'elle va se réveiller, c'est de Beckett dont on parle, elle n'abandonne jamais.

Chaque jour qui passait me rappelais pourquoi je l'avais épousé. Il était présent dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments et trouvait toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer. Et je l'aimais pour cela, car même si notre relation avait eu des hauts et des bas, on avait réussi à trouver un équilibre.

- Je t'aime, Javier, lançais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lanie.

- Est-ce que tu rentres ce soir, car cela fait deux jours que l'on ne s'est pas vus et tu me manques, avouais-je.

- L'affaire Mason avance lentement, mais je serais là avant que tu ailles te coucher, promis, dit-il.

- Ok, est bien à ce soir alors, concluais-je, en raccrochant.

Je terminais mon café et retournais dans la chambre de Kate. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, je vis Rick, il était penché au-dessus d'elle et lui parlait.

* * *

- Si tu savais comme elle est belle Kate, elle est parfaite. Le médecin a dit que se serait une petite crevette à la naissance, car elle ne mesure que trente centimètres et pèse un kilo pour l'instant, mais si tu la garde bien au chaud, je suis sur qu'elle va encore bien grandir, murmurait-il.

- Cette fois-ci, se fut trop pour mon petit cœur, tellement la scène que j'avais sous les yeux était touchante.

- Castle ! Je vais y aller, je dois retourner au travail, mais je repasserais demain, l'interrompis-je.

- Oui, merci d'être passée, répondit-il, sans même se retourner, comme s'il était hypnotisé par Kate.

Sur ses paroles, je quittais donc la chambre et ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de tristesse.

* * *

**Rick**

Je regardais les lumières de la ville à travers la vitre du taxi qui me ramenait au loft, où Alexis et ma mère m'attendaient. À cette heure de la journée, la circulation était encore dense, les bouchons n'avaient toujours pas disparus et je serais à la maison au plus tard à vingt heures. Ma fille m'avait appelé juste après que je sois sortis de l'hôpital, pour savoir si je rentrais bientôt à la maison.

En effet, depuis que Kate était hospitalisée, mes apparitions à la maison, c'étaient faites rares, car je partais tôt et rentrais tard, et ce, afin d'être au chevet de ma bien-aimée le plus longtemps. Son appel, m'avais fait comprendre, que je lui manquais, et je lui avais donc confirmé que je serais là pour le dîner. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu, qu'elle se chargeait de préparer le repas.

Je fus interrompu par le chauffeur qui me signala que j'étais arrivé, et lui tendis un billet, afin de régler la course. Le portier me salua et je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Je poussais la porte du loft, et une odeur de poulet rôti atteignit mes narines.

- Ça sent bon ici, quand est-ce qu'on mange, lançais-je, à haute voix.

- Papa, tu es déjà là, dit-elle, en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Je la serrais dans mes bras et lui fis passer, tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle par ce simple geste.

- Le dîner est presque prêt, en attendant, tu peux aller t'asseoir dans le canapé, s'exclama-t-elle en retournant derrière les fourneaux.

- Où est ta grand-mère ? Demandais-je, en scrutant la pièce à sa recherche.

- Elle est à son studio, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ok, je serais dans mon bureau en attendant que tout soit prêt, concluais-je, en me dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Je m'installais derrière mon ordinateur afin de profiter du temps qui m'était offert, afin de lire les mails que ma boîte contenait. Beaucoup étaient des messages de soutiens, provenant d'amis et un notamment du maire.

Toutefois, mon attention fut attirée par ceux de Gina, ils étaient assez nombreux. J'en ouvris un au hasard, et plus j'avançais dans la lecture plus je sentais la colère monter. Elle me menaçais de rompre mon contrat avec la maison d'édition, si je ne lui fournissais pas le chapitre que je lui devais. Selon elle, ce n'est pas parce-ce que Kate était dans le coma, que je ne pouvais pas écrire, au contraire j'avais tout le temps pour cela. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lire les autres pour comprendre qu'ils étaient de la même nature. J'entrepris donc, de lui répondre qu'elle pouvait toujours attendre, car ma priorité était Kate et le bébé. Qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce que bon lui semble concernant Black Pawn, et qu'elle était avant tout qu'une égoïste qui n'avait pas de compassion et encore moins de cœur.

- Richard, tu es déjà là, s'exclama, ma mère en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

- Oui, je suis rentré plutôt, car Jim et venu à l'hôpital pour voir sa fille, donc je me suis dit que je devais les laisser en tête en tête.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir dîner ensemble, ça fera plaisir à Alexis, tu lui manques en ce moment, dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas très présent pour elle en ce moment et je suis sur qu'elle m'en veut un peu. Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe, j'ai besoin d'être auprès de Kate, avouais-je, un peu honteux de faire passer mes besoins avant ceux de ma fille.

- Alexis est grande maintenant, ce n'est plus une petite fille capricieuse. Elle comprend ce qu'il se passe et que la priorité, c'est Kate et le bébé. Elle souhaite juste voir son père de temps en temps et t'entendre lui dire que tu l'aimes, argumenta-t-elle.

- Tu as raison et je vais faire un effort pour rentrer plus tôt le soir.

- Bien parfait ! Et si nous allions manger ce que ta fille a préparé, s'empressa-t-elle, en me guidant vers le salon.

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, malgré les préoccupations que j'avais. Mère, avait commencé par parler de son studio et de ses élèves qu'elle trouvaient brillants puis Alexis, avait continué en parlant de l'université, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi passionnante et où elle trouvait les cours intéressants. Une fois le repas terminé, et la vaisselle faite, il n'était que vingt-deux heures. Toutefois, je m'étais dirigé vers ma chambre en souhaitant bonne nuit à ma fille et à ma mère, car depuis que Kate était à hôpital, je ne dormais pas beaucoup, et j'étais épuisé. Le peu de sommeil que j'avais était léger et mes nuits courtes, car elles étaient remplies de cauchemars. Je me couchais donc tôt et m'endormis, pour une fois, assez rapidement.

* * *

Un son strident, répétitif et désagréable résonnait au loin. Cela me tira de mon sommeil et je compris qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone, je regardais mon réveil qui m'indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je décrochais rapidement, avant que la personne au bout du fil ne raccroche.

- Castle, répondis-je, d'une voix endormie.

- Monsieur Castle, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci. Je suis l'infirmière du service de réanimation et le docteur Hayes m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillé.

- Il y a eu quelques complications concernant votre femme et le docteur Hayes aimerait que vous rendiez à l'hôpital afin de vous parler, annonça-t-elle.

- J'arrive, je serais là dans trente minutes, fis-je, en raccrochant.

- Bon sang, le sort s'acharnait sur elle, même si son état ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré, le faite qu'il y ai des complications et que Hayes veuille me voir tout de suite ne présager rien de bon pour la suite.

J'entrepris de m'habiller rapidement et de laisser un mot aux deux femmes qui occupaient le loft, tout en appelant le portier pour qu'il arrête un taxi. Une fois à bord, je laissais les indications aux chauffeurs, afin que celui-ci me dépose le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite de cette histoire avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Rick**

Il ne m'avait fallu pas plus de trente minutes, comme je l'avais indiqué à l'infirmière, pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Je montais directement au service de réanimation, sans prendre la peine de revêtir la tenue tellement la situation était critique à mes yeux. Je fus stoppé dans mon élan par une infirmière qui me cria, que la tenue était obligatoire et que si je ne faisais pas demi-tour immédiatement pour y remédier, elle appellerait la sécurité. Je passais outre ses menaces et franchis le seuil de la chambre.

Le docteur Hayes m'attendait auprès de Kate et vérifiait ses constantes, comme je l'avais déjà vu faire des dizaines de fois.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lançais-je, légèrement essoufflé par ma course folle et inquiet de ce que Hayes allait m'annoncer.

- Il y a eu quelques complications, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, pour l'instant, dit-il, le plus calmement possible.

- Pour l'instant ! Tiquais-je, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Que son état va s'aggraver, ou bien s'améliorer ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre dites-moi ce qu'il se passe exactement, criais-je, énervé d'être dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Castle, ou j'appelle la sécurité pour vous escortez jusqu'à la sortie, me menaça-t-il.

Je pris conscience de mon comportement, lorsqu'il me parla de faire venir la sécurité. Je m'excusais d'avoir crié sur lui et m'asseyais pour entendre ses explications.

- Comme je vous le disais, il y a eu quelques complications, commença-t-il. Votre femme a convulsé, et cela, plusieurs fois avant que je ne lui administre un traitement afin de les stopper, continua-t-il.

- Convulsé ? Je ne comprends pas ! Vous m'avez dit que l'hématome c'était résorbé, dis-je, complètement perdu.

- Monsieur Castle, lorsque l'on s'est vu la première fois, je vous ai dit que son cerveau était comprimé par cet hématome et que si on ne faisait rien, il pouvait entraîner la mort. Maintenant qu'il s'est résorbé, la pression exercée sur le cerveau s'est relâché et à révélé des lésions cérébrale, avoua-t-il, d'un air grave.

Je compris à ce moment-là que la situation empirait de nouveau.

- Qu'elles vont être les conséquences de ses lésions ?

- Et bien si elle se réveille, elle pourrait présenter des problèmes d'élocution, de compréhension, de trouble musculaire, ou d'amnésie. Mais rien n'est certain, on ne le saura qu'une fois qu'elle sera sortie du coma.

- D'accord, et le bébé, est-ce qu'elle souffre de ses convulsions ? Demandais-je, en regardant le monitoring.

- J'ai fait appeler le docteur Price, pour qu'elle vous explique les options. Je vais voir si elle est arrivée, dit-il en quittant la pièce et me laissant seul.

* * *

4 jours plus tard

Le taxi, qui me conduisait, à l'hôpital était au point mort depuis quinze minutes et je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je décidais donc de descendre ici et de finir à pied le reste du trajet. Je payais le chauffeur en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Un peu de marche à pied me ferais le plus grand bien.

Alors que je remontais vers l'Est, je repensais aux quatre derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler, et c'étaient les pires, depuis l'incident de Kate. Les convulsions n'avaient pas complètement stoppées, mais étaient moins importantes dû au traitement qu'elle recevait. Et depuis, j'avais l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès trônait en permanence sur la tête de Kate et du bébé.

En effet, les médecins m'avaient expliqué que le traitement était bénéfique pour Kate, mais nocif pour le bébé. Et inversement, si elle ne recevait pas le traitement, cela était favorable pour ma fille, mais dangereux pour ma femme. Un choix cornélien m'avait donc été posé avec deux options.

La première, était de donner le traitement à Kate et ainsi stopper ses convulsions. Cependant, pour cela, il fallait sortir le bébé plutôt que prévu, et ce afin d'éviter des complications, tel que des malformations cardiaques.

La seconde option, consistait à ne rien faire et voir si les convulsions persistaient et si c'était le cas, Kate pourrait en mourir et il faudrait pratiquer une césarienne en urgence pour tenter de sauver le bébé.

Dans les deux options qui m'étaient proposées, ma fille naîtrait avant l'heure, serait prématuré et aurait peut-être des séquelles. Et même si les médecins m'avaient assuré qu'elle ne serait pas une grande prématurée à ce stade de la grossesse, elle devrait rester en réanimation néonatale un petit moment.

J'avais donc choisi, avec beaucoup de réflexions et de discussion avec Jim, Lanie et les médecins, de prendre l'option numéro trois. Celle-ci consistait à administrer le traitement à Kate, mais à petite dose et de suivre encore de plus prés ma fille, grâce aux échographies. C'est pour cela que les convulsions n'avaient pas stoppées complètement, mais les docteurs restaient confiants sur ce choix, car elles restaient faibles, courtes et pour l'instant n'avaient aucune incidences sur le cœur du bébé.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une ambulance qui passa tout près de moi, pour venir s'engager sur le parking des urgences. Cela me fit prendre conscience que j'étais arrivé devant l'hôpital.

Je poussais la porte de la chambre pour me retrouver devant mon pire cauchemar. Kate était là, couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, reliée à un divers tas d'appareils émettant des sons plus ou moins rassurants pour une personne étrangère au milieu médical. Mais pour moi, malheureusement, plus rien n'avait de secret sur les différentes machines qui permettaient à la femme que j'aimais de suivre son état de santé ainsi que de la maintenir en vie. Et pour l'instant, les sons émis étaient rassurants, son cœur battait à un rythme normal, ainsi que celui du bébé.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais en colère, en colère contre Kate, car si elle m'avait écoutée, nous n'en serions pas là ! Moi à son chevet à attendre qu'elle se réveille et elle dans le coma.

Et attendre, je n'en pouvais plus ! Dix jours que je passais mon temps à attendre, entre angoisse et espérance. L'angoisse de la perdre, de perdre ma fille, de les perdre toutes les deux, et l'espérance qu'elle se réveille, que l'on reprenne notre quotidien.

Mais notre quotidien devrait attendre, car pour l'heure, je m'installais dans le fauteuil auprès de Kate, et prenais sa main dans la mienne, toute en entamant la lecture d'un nouveau livre. Et alors que les premiers mots franchissaient mes lèvres, je sentis la main de Kate faire des soubresauts. Ma première réaction fut de regarder le moniteur cardiaque afin de vérifier que c'était des convulsions, mais contrairement à d'habitude, son cœur gardait un rythme normal, ce qui écartait une nouvelle crise. Je reprenais donc ma lecture, pensant avoir rêvé, mais je sentis de nouveau un mouvement. Cette fois, je regardais nos mains liées et celle de Kate bougea dans la mienne. Je me levais totalement paniqué par ce qui était après de se passer.

J'appelais une infirmière afin qu'elle prévienne le docteur Hayes du réveil imminent de ma femme, tout en serrant sa main et lui parlant.

- Kate, chérie, réveille-toi, je suis là.

Et à ce moment-là, ce que j'attendais depuis dix jours, était après se produire, Kate émergeait enfin de son long coma. Je vis ses yeux papillonner, puis ceux-ci finirent par s'ouvrir complètement, et je pus y lire de la panique.

* * *

**Kate**

Des bruits lointains parvenaient à mes oreilles, sans que je puisse vraiment les identifier. J'avais l'impression de devoir fournir un effort surhumain pour parvenir à les comprendre.

Je me concentrais donc le mieux que je pouvais et je finis par identifier la voix de Rick.

- Kate, chérie, réveille-toi, je suis là.

Je tentais d'obéir à l'ordre qui m'étais donné, même si cela me coûtais, car ceux-ci, furent agressés par la lumière de la pièce où je me trouvais. Je finis par les ouvrirent complètement et le visage de Rick m'apparut, ainsi que la pièce qui l'entourait.

Je réussis à distinguer une chambre d'hôpital et tous un tas d'appareils médicaux auxquels j'étais reliée. J'essayais de me souvenir pour qu'elle raison, j'étais ici et le dernier souvenir qui me revint fut mon agression dans cet appartement.

À ce moment-là, la panique me gagna, car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je cherchais donc à remédier à cette sensation en essayant de retirer le tube qui me gênais, mais mon geste fut interrompu.

Un visage qui m'étais inconnu, apparu dans mon champ de vision et essaya de me repousser au fond de mon lit. Il parlait vite tout en donnant des ordres.

- Elle lutte contre l'intubation, il faut qu'elle se calme où je vais être obligé de la sédater, cria-t-il.

- Quoi ! Non, elle vient juste de sortir du coma, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, intervint Rick. Laisser-moi, essayer de la calmer.

- Kate, calme-toi, calme-toi, chérie, essaya-t-il de me rassurer. Tu es en sécurité, les médecins veulent seulement vérifier que toi et le bébé aller bien, d'accord ?

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de me calmer instantanément, car j'avais omis le fait que j'étais enceinte. Et je pensais donc aux conséquences que cela avait pu avoir sur le bébé. Le médecin s'approcha de nouveau et commença à me poser une multitude de questions, tout pratiquant son examen.

Et après m'avoir demander de serrer les mains ,bouger les jambes, projeter une lumière vive dans les yeux, il eut l'air satisfait des résultats et prononça une phrase magique à mes yeux, à ce moment-là.

- Madame Castle, je vais vous extuber. Je veux que vous preniez votre respiration et que vous souffliez au moment où je vous le dirais. D'accord ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête, que j'étais prête et m'attendais tout de même à passer un mauvais moment. En effet, je ne fus pas déçue, cela était désagréable et je pensais vraiment que j'allais vomir, mais le pire fut après. Une fois le tube retiré, j'avais la gorge en feu, une sensation de brûlure me submergea et une violente toux me secoua pendant quelques minutes, à tel point que des larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. On me posa un masque à oxygène sur le visage en me disant de prendre de grande bouffer.

Alors que je respirais mieux, et après quelque examen sur mes réflexes, l'équipe médicale se retira, pour me laisser seul avec Rick. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et vint m'embrasser sur le front.

- Ne me refais jamais ça ! Tu comprends, j'ai cru te perdre chaque jour qui passaient, souffla-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Chaque jour ? Murmurais-je, étonné d'entendre ma voix enrouée.

- Tu sors de dix jours de coma ! Ton petit malaise sur la scène de crime, où soit disant, tu allais bien, était en faite un traumatisme crânien, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement en colère, par le ton qu'il employait.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, avouais-je. Mais je me sentais vraiment bien sur le moment.

- Je sais, je sais, je l'ai déjà entendu ce refrain, mais vous vous êtes mis en danger tous les deux, dit-il, en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur, m'excusais-je encore une fois.

- Moi, je te pardonne sans problème, mais pour ce qui est de ton père et de Lanie, ça sera plus compliqué, ils sont vraiment en colère contre toi.

- Je suis sur qu'avec du temps, ils me pardonneront, fis-je, épuisée.

- J'espère pour vous madame Castle, mais pour l'instant, je pense que tu peux dormir, il faut que tu récupères, confia-t-il, tout en remontant les couvertures sur moi.

- Rick ?

- Oui.

- Elle va bien ?

- Qui ça ?

- Notre fille, elle va bien n'est-pas ?. Parce que tu ne m'en à pas vraiment parlé.

- Elle ! Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ?

En effet, comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était une fille. Rick et moi, avions décidés d'avoir la surprise lors de l'accouchement, concernant le sexe de notre enfant. Toutefois, des brides de conversation me parvenaient et mon instinct m'avait dit que c'était une fille, sans aucune hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est toi qui me la dis.

- Kate, je ne t'ai rien dit... sauf quand tu étais dans le coma.

- Oh, et c'est bien, non ?

- Quoi, que ce soit une fille ?

- Oui, enfin, je veux dire que tu en as déjà une, mais une autre ne peut être que bien, fis-je, anxieuse.

- Kate ! Fille, garçon, peu importe, du moment que vous allez bien, c'est le plus essentiel à mes yeux. Et puis une mini Beckett, c'est cool, s'exclama-t-il.

- Et elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien d'après le docteur Price, tous les examens qu'elle a pu te faire, elle est en parfaite santé.

- Bien, tant mieux je suis contente, fis-je, en bâillement.

- Bon maintenant, je pense que tu devrais te reposer. Alors ferme tes jolis yeux, et fait de beaux rêves sur notre fille.

- Tu restes avec moi, demandais-je, en lui prenant la main.

- Toujours, me répondit-il, en m'embrassant.

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je m'étais assoupi, mais j'avais l'impression que je pourrais encore dormir quelques heures de plus, tellement j'étais fatiguée. Toutefois, les brides d'une discussion intense m'avaient tiré des bras de Morphée.

Les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, je distinguais quatre personnes. Je reconnus Rick, le docteur Hayes, mais pas les deux autres. Ceux-ci portaient une blouse blanche et devaient être des médecins qui me suivaient.

La discussion avait l'air d'être plutôt animée puisqu'ils haussaient la voix. De ce que je comprenais, ils parlaient des étapes de mon rétablissement, et apparemment Castle n'était pas d'accord avec le déroulement qu'ils proposaient.

N'ayant pas remarqué mon réveil, je me manifestais auprès de Rick.

- Rick ?

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné de me voir réveillée, et franchi les quelques pas nous séparant, en un claquement de doigt, tellement il fut rapide.

- Eh ! Ma belle au bois dormant, ça va ?

- J'ai soif, quémandais-je.

Hayes se proposa d'aller chercher de quoi me réhydrater, et quitta la pièce.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ? Demandais-je en essayant de me redresser, sans pour toute fois y parvenir.

- Il ne doit pas être loin de dix-sept heures, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question, tu as un rendez-vous de prévu ? Dit-il, pour me taquiner.

- Je crois que je serais bien incapable de m'y rendre, fis-je, en grimaçant.

- Tu as mal quelque part, lança-t-il, inquiet, en caressant mes cheveux.

- Oui, j'ai affreusement mal au dos, avouais-je. Cette position semi-couchée est désagréable, mais si je pouvais m'asseoir un peu je suis sur que ça me soulagerais.

Rick se retourna pour avoir l'aval des deux médecins et ceux-ci s'approchèrent, mettant ainsi mon cher et tendre de côté. Ceux-ci se présentèrent rapidement, Price était apparemment la Gynécologue qui me suivait depuis mon arrivé et Miller était un kinésithérapeute. Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser la moindre question, puisque comme le docteur Hayes l'avait fait quelques heures plutôt, Price commença toute une série de questions.

- Vous avez mal où exactement ?

- En bas du dos, répondis-je.

Je vis son visage se fermer et elle regarda le monitoring du bébé, puis elle rabattit les couvertures sur mes jambes et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre rebondi, l'autre sur mes reins.

- La douleur est constante, ou bien seulement passagère ? Dit-elle, en m'auscultant.

- Je dirais constante.

- Et sur une échelle de un à dix, vous situez la douleur à combien ?

- Je dirais cinq, mais ça reste supportable. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé ? Fis-je, inquiète.

- Je m'assure juste que se ne sont pas des contractions, mais je pense que cela vient du fait que vous êtes restée longtemps immobile, malgré les séances de kiné faite par le docteur Miller. Le bébé poids du bébé pèse sur les muscles de votre dos et du bassin, et ça n'a rien d'avantageux. Vous sentez le bébé bouger ?

- Oui, pas de souci de ce côté-là, elle bouge toujours autant. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir alors ?

- Docteur Miller ? Le questionna-t-elle, en le regardant.

- Je n'y vois pas inconvénient, annonça-t-il, en redressant légèrement le dossier de mon lit. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bien, parfait dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, et je viendrais vous voir demain pour parler de la rééducation.

- De la rééducation ?

- Oui, vous en aurez besoin, car après dix jours dans le coma les muscles ont perdu de la masse musculaire, et cela, malgré les séances que je vous faisais quotidiennement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Miller et Price quittèrent la chambre, en me laissant seule avec Rick.

- Et voilà ! Madame est servie, lança-t-il, en me tendant un verre d'eau muni d'une paille.

Alors qu'il le posait dans ma main, celui-ci me glissa entre les doigts et se renversa sur moi. Je jurais dû à mon manque d'inattention.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il, en essayant d'éponger le plus gros.

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les bras en coton, tellement ce verre m'a paru lourd.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Miller a bien dit que c'était normal. Avec la rééducation tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

- J'espère, car je déteste être comme ça. Dépendante des autres, ça n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

- Personne n'aime ça ! Bon, je crois que je vais aller te chercher une nouvelle blouse, car celle que tu portes est définitivement trempée. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

- Si tu pouvais ramener un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît, parce que j'ai toujours aussi soif, confiais-je, en souriant.

- À vos ordres, madame, dit-il, en imitant un salut militaire. A tout de suite.

Je profitais de l'absence de Rick, pour poser mes mains sur mon ventre et parler à ma fille, car j'avais pu lire dans les bouquins concernant la grossesse, que les bébés in-utero, étaient réceptifs à la voix de leurs mères et aux sons qui étaient proches ? Et malheureusement pour elle, même si je suis sur que Rick avait fait le nécessaire, elle avait été privée de ma voix et de mon attention pendant dix jours.

- Ma puce ! C'est maman, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler, mais je ne t'ai pas oubliée tu sais.

Et pour toute réponse, celle-ci me flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui me fis sursauter et me fis monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, ma chérie, et sache que plus jamais je ne prendrais de risque te concernant. Je t'aime...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part, débita Rick, à toute vitesse en accourant avec un nouveau verre d'eau.

- Non, calme-toi, c'est juste que je lui parlais, dis-je en désignant mon ventre, et qu'elle m'a répondu à sa façon.

- Oh ! Tout va bien alors ?

- Oui, tout va bien, sauf peut-être cette soif qui n'est toujours pas résolue, le taquinais-je.

- Pardon, je te propose de te tenir le verre cette fois-ci.

- Je pense que c'est préférable pour l'instant. Merci.

Une fois désaltérée, il m'aida à me changer. Le fait qu'il soit obligé de le faire, me gênais. En effet, ce n'était pas tant le fait que je sois nue devant lui qui me dérangeais, car nos corps n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais le fait qu'il le fasse pour m'habiller parce que même cette tâche aussi simple soit-elle, me demandais un effort considérable.

Il remarqua ma gêne, car il détendit l'atmosphère en me disant qu'il aurait préféré faire cette bonne action dans un tout autre lit.

- Moi aussi j'aurais préféré, cela aurait au moins signifier que j'en étais capable, murmurais-je, tristement.

- Kate, que je te déshabille lorsque l'on passe l'un de ces agréables moments ou parce ce que tu es malade, ne me dérange pas. Je te rappelle que je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé et dans la maladie... etc, etc. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et je te promets que tout ça, sera un mauvais souvenir.

- Merci. Rick ?

- Oui.

- De quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler lorsque je me suis réveillée, car tu n'avais pas l'air d'accord avec eux, demandais-je.

- Nous discutions de ta rééducation et sur la rapidité de celle-ci.

- Comment-ça ?

- Le docteur Miller et Hayes pensent qu'il faut démarrer ta rééducation le plus rapidement possible et ont déjà préparer un planning digne un entraînement militaire. Mais Price aimerait que tu te reposes quelques jours, et j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

- Et je suppose que c'est Miller qui a gagné, puisqu'il m'a dit à demain ?

- Exactement, d'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais te reposer pour être en forme demain.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, tu sais, je suis vraiment épuisée, dis-je, en fermant les yeux. Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais ?

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, tu peux dormir tranquillement, je veille sur vous deux, murmura-t-il, dans mon oreille. Je t'aime Kate.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Rick.


End file.
